


Running

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk





	Running

‘’I’ll be back in an hour! Then we can have dinner together.’’ That was what she’d said, before going out on her usual midweek run. But still, there was not yet a sight of Kate. William wasn’t the kind of person to worry easily, but it was two hours ago since Kate left. He tried calling her, but of course she didn’t bring her phone with her. William could practically hear her response.

‘’No, I didn’t bring my phone with me. I like to enjoy the sound of nature and the feeling of absolute freedom. I don’t want that moment go to waste by hearing my phone beeping all the time. When I run, it’s me-time.’’

William smiled at the thought, but it didn’t make him less anxious. He wished Kate did bring her phone with her. She was an experienced runner and she knew the town like nobody else. Flashes of kidnapping flicked through his head. No, he couldn’t think like that. She probably forgot the time and ran her longer route. Or she had gone to the store by herself, because she went passed it on her way back. There surely was a good explanation for her being late. William tried to think positive, but the knot in his stomach grew stronger and stronger. He couldn’t hold out any longer. He left his room and walked downstairs to the living room, where Fergus was watching television. 

‘’Hey, Fergus, what are you watching?’’ 

‘’Oh, nothing in particular, just bored.’’ Fergus didn’t bother looking up.

‘’Hey, listen, have you seen Kate come in?’’ 

‘’No, I didn’t. She went for a run, right?’’ Fergus was still not interested.

‘’Yes, but that was two hours ago. She usually doesn’t work out such a long time and besides, she said she would be back in an hour. We would have dinner together.’’

‘’Two hours ago already? Man, I gotta start studying!’’ Fergus stood up and walked towards the door.

‘’Ferg, listen to me!’’ William got angry. 

‘’What’s the matter, mate? Why are so worked up?’’ Fergus finally noticed something was wrong. ‘’Look, I’m sure she will be back soon. You know Kate. When she is running, she forgets the whole world around here, except for all the sounds of nature she hears. When she’s back, she never can stop talking about it.’’ Fergus rolled his eyes.

‘’Right,’’ Will answered. Fergus certainly was a lost case today. He was probably still hung over from last night. ‘’Do you know where Olivia is? Maybe Kate went to see her.’’

‘’No, sorry, buddy. Thought she said something about a meeting, but I don’t know where or at what time. You could try calling her.’’

William already had his phone removed from his pocket and dialed Olivia’s number, but it went to voice-mail. 

‘’Shit,’’ he muttered. Quickly, he typed a text message. 

Can’t find Kate. Is she with you? 

He instantly got a reply.

I’m in a meeting, so can’t talk. Kate isn’t here. Everything alright?

Yes, he typed back. Talk to you later.

‘’I’m going to go and look for her. I’ll take my bike. Will you stay here and call me if she comes home?’’ Will was already on his way outside. 

‘’Of course,’’ Fergus reassured him. ‘’Oh and Will?’’

‘’Yeah?’’

‘’Put on a jacket, it’s cold outside.’’

William didn’t know where to start. The university town wasn’t a big one, but there were plenty of roads Kate could’ve taken. He never went running with her, so he didn’t know her regular runs. Guessing she went left because that was the shortest way to the beach, he hoped he got lucky and chose that one. 

Fergus was right. It was freezing cold outside. He hoped Kate had gone to the store all by herself. If she had an accident, she would freeze to death, only wearing her sports gear. His phone ringed, waking him from his thinking.

‘’Fergus! Is she home?!’’ William almost shouted.

‘’No, sorry, mate. I just called to ask if you’ve found her yet.’’

‘’No, I haven’t. I have been cycling rounds for twenty minutes now and there’s still no sight of her.’’ 

‘’Okay, I’ll go and look for her as well. Did you take the left or right turn in our street? I’ll take the other one.’’

‘’I went to the left,’’ William said, ‘’to the beach. I doubt she went running downtown, but you can always try. Thanks.’’

‘’Not a problem. Good luck.’’ With that, Fergus ended their conversation. 

Not knowing what else to do, William kept going forward. He couldn’t imagine Kate having taken a side turn to another village. She never did that, she loved the sound of the waves and the smell of the sea. 

Just as he started to despair, he spotted a small figure, limping down the road. 

‘’KATE!’’ he roared. He got to her as fast as he could. He so hoped it was her, so very much.   
It was Kate. She was shivering with her whole body and her fingers started getting blue from the cold. 

‘’William!’’, she said weakly when she saw him approaching. ‘’Thank god you found me.’’ 

William threw his bike on the ground and rushed towards her. When he embraced her, he noticed how very cold she was. ‘’Here, take my coat. You’re freezing.’’ Kate accepted it thankfully.  
‘’What happened?’’ William asked.

Chattering her teeth, Kate said: ‘’I sprained my ankle. I startled when a dog suddenly showed up from behind my back and therefore didn’t see the small hole of sand in the beach right before me. I put my foot into it and then I think I dislocated my ankle. I can’t stand on it and it is getting swollen and blue, but not from the cold.’’ Kate pressed herself close to William. 

‘’I’m so glad you found me,’’ she whispered. ‘’I didn’t know what to do. There was nobody around and I couldn’t walk. I tried to hop back, but that caused a lot of pain in my other leg after a while. I had no choice but to stumble back on my injured ankle.’’ She rested her head against his chest.

‘’Shh, everything is alright now,’’ William said softly, stroking her hair. ‘’You can sit on the back of my bike. We’ll go home immediately, you have to warm up and put ice around your foot. I have to call Fergus first, to tell him I’ve found you.’’

‘’You all went looking for me?’’ Kate sounded amazed.

‘’I was really worried,’’ William answered. ‘’You never go on runs that last so long.’’

‘’I’m sorry.’’

‘’Don’t be, honey, you didn’t do this on purpose. Now we really have to go or you’ll actually freeze to death.’’

He picked Kate up and sat her on the back of his bike. ‘’Now hold on tight, or you’ll fall of.’’

Kate did as she was told. Pressing her body against William’s back, she finally started to get warm. She wouldn’t die from the cold. He had found her. It’ll all be alright now.


End file.
